idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Guides
What is this and why? The Idle Wizard Wiki is an incredibly powerful tool, with a lot of custom features specifically to help your guide look absolutely incredible, instead of just a wall of text. A guide here can feature easy links to more information, leverage the visual information of spell and item pictures, and allow a knowledgeable community to update and maintain your guide. This guide is meant to teach you the basics of the visual editor used by this fandom wiki and others, and the more specialized tools developed specifically for this wiki. Like spell tooltips, item presets, and BiS embeds. This guide is also for more than just guides. The info here can be used to update any page on the wiki, and better guides and information are needed for lots of things on the wiki, like in many Challenges. Creating a New Guide To make a new guide, first click that big ADD button in the top right, and name your guide. Once that's done, you've already got a guide started, and should see the visual editor. Next, we're going to add the page to the "Guide" category, so it's easier to find. Here's how: To recap, Open the ☰ menu -> Categories -> And type "Guide" to search for your category. Add it, and you're done! Adding your Guide to the Class Page If your guide is for a particular class, you may also want to add it to that class's page. Each class has a "Guides" section. Just add yours to the list (sorted by lower mysts to higher mysts), including the mysteries range that it applies for. Here's an example: e300 - e360 mysts: Hazzardous's Early Archon Guide. Please only do this once you consider the guide complete, because once it's here, anyone could click through and find it. Editor Basics If you're using the "visual editor", then your page should look something like a simplified Microsoft Word. Most of this should be fairly intuitive. Like 'B '''for bold. Also, you can click anywhere on the page to just start editing text there. Most of the formatting you're actually going to want to know about though, is switching text styles. This is in the dropdown menu, probably marked "Paragraph ▼". Let's go through these options one at a time. * Heading is for your main sections. These are what I've been using so far, for example, with "Editor Basics". These form the main links on your Table of Contents automatically. * Subheadings are for lesser sections (I often add bold to these as well). These are automatically added to the Table of Contents as 1.1, 1.2, etc., so use them as references. Multiple Subheading "Levels" (Subheading 1, Subheading 2, etc.) can be used for further nesting (1.2.1, 1.2.2) a TOC as well. For a good example of using nested Subheadings, see the BiS Guide. * And "Preformatted" is our main way of listing math or commands. It looks like this: This is Preformatted text There are shortcuts to most of these formatting styles as well which are listed to the right of the style name. For example, clicking ctrl-7 makes whatever text I'm currently working on Preformatted. One I use all the time is to type " " at the beginning of every line to make it a Heading. Also, you can type "[[" to add a link, or " can really help with casting for the first time. Here's my personal set: Now that you know why we're doing this, let's talk about how to use them: Here's how to insert a template: To start, we go to "Insert ▼" -> "Template". From this point, I recommend always using the search function to find your template, as there's loads of templates that are aren't meant for guides (I'll be listing all the useful templates for you below). Once I find "ItemTooltip" in this example, I'm presented with the list of options that Template has. In this case, I fill "item_name" with the name of my item, and that's all the Template needs. Before we list all the templates, I have some general notes about Template values. Values are case sensitive, and need to be spelled just right. "Easymind hat" doesn't work, and you actually have to spell "Jas'Aham's Missile Storm" correctly, as it is on the wiki page for that spell or item. Also, values can be left blank, and they won't be applied. For ItemTooltip, we see "display_name", where we can change the name displayed, like: . Leaving it blank however, works fine. Also, "1" and "2" are listed as options. This is a relic of the old editor, and these options don't do anything if "item_name" and "display_name" are set. If you've made a mistake, just click on the Template to select it, and a tooltip will appear on the corner or underneath it. And then you can click the name to open the Values menu again. Also, all templates and notes on their usage are listed at the bottom of this guide. Use it as a reference! Testing Saves ''*Note, the saves aren't here yet. We'll announce when they become available! Often when writing a guide, you come across a question, like "which spell earns more profit here?", because you're usually writing a guide for a class that you've already mastered, and a myst range you're just finishing up with. To help with that, the wiki is providing "Test saves" here. These saves were once real saves, taken from the community from players close to that number of mysteries. They've been modified from there, to make it as simple as possible to test on. To use these saves, open an incognito tab for the game on kongregate , copy the save closest to your needs, and import it in Settings. Now you can tailor the save to your needs: upgrade your equipment you need, save your spell and item sets, maybe even play to the myst range you need. And then, setup your save for export. Do a run to exactly the point you want to make a comparison, Export your save, and paste it in a note or .txt somewhere safe. Now you can repeatedly Import your new testing save, and try different things to see what works best, comparing your myst gain or whatever you're trying to optimize for. *Note: These saves will necessarily be slightly more powerful than a real player at that myst range. Achievements from time passed, all items unlocked at no cost, these things change the game balance. Also, the game will update in the future, and these saves won't reflect that. They also reflect the players who used them, and challenge completions and achievements unlocked reflect that. All of that said, they still serve as excellent comparison points to test ideal builds, while not giving exact numbers you should quote. Each mystery range has 3 saves available, to test different item builds. There's a "Base Quality" save, where all items are unlocked, but nothing has been upgraded. Every save also includes a mostly realistic amount of crafting and enchanting dust for that number of mysteries, so you can allocate that accordingly to give yourself the gear you need. There's also a "Legendary" save, where all items are legendary quality, but with no enchants. This is useful for later mysteries, where you can assume someone's maxed out all the gear they need for their build. A reasonable amount of enchanting dust is still provided. And finally, there's the "Enchant 20" save, where all gear is legendary and enchant level 20. This is for testing extreme late game builds, to test out guides for pushing the final walls in the game. *Note: These saves aren't intended for normal play. We ask that you don't post these anywhere else, and only Import them in an incognito tab, so as not to spoil the game for yourself or others. Advice Currently, Fandom Wiki's don't have any kind of auto-save in place. Before you start writing your masterpiece, I recommend a "Form Recovery" browser extension, like Typio, to ensure that you don't accidentally lose all your progress. And as always, save often. Templates List SpellTooltip This shows a spell, with the icon, a link to the full page, and a tooltip on hover with more details. spell_name is the technical name. This is the one that has to be spelled correctly to make the tooltip and get the image. In this example: "Jas'Aham's Missile Storm". display_name is whatever you want displayed. In this example: "JMS". It can also be left blank to just display the technical name. ItemTooltip This shows an item, with the icon, a link to the full page, and a tooltip on hover with more details. item_name is the technical name. This is the one that has to be spelled correctly to make the tooltip and get the image. In this example: "Artificer's Shoulderpads". display_name is whatever you want displayed. In this example: "Artificers". It can also be left blank to just display the technical name. ClassTooltip This shows a Class, with the default portrait, a link to the full page, and a tooltip on hover with more details. class_name is the technical name. This is the one that has to be spelled correctly to make the tooltip and get the image. In this example: "Demonologist". display_name is whatever you want displayed. In this example: "Demon". It can also be left blank to just display the technical name. PetTooltip This shows a Pet, with the portrait, a link to the full page, and a tooltip on hover with more details. pet_name is the technical name. This is the one that has to be spelled correctly to make the tooltip and get the image. In this example: "Anima Construct". display_name is whatever you want displayed. In this example: "Anima". It can also be left blank to just display the technical name. ItemPreset This is a way to show a full equipment set. It shows each item similarly to how they're shown in-game, and the icons link to their full image page and show a detailed tooltip on hover. *Note: This template shows a little strangely in the visual editor, but works perfectly live. This has a lot of values, for each slot. I'll refer to them in general as "slot", but you can replace slot with head, wrist, etc. slot_name is the technical name. If can be left blank to exclude any item. slot_quality is the quality of the item in that slot. It defaults to "Legendary" if you leave it blank. Valid qualities are Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Spelling and casing are important here as well. SpellSet This is a way to show a full spell set. It shows each spell like it is in-game, spells link to their full pages, and detailed tooltips are available on hover. *Note: This template shows a little strangely in the visual editor, but works perfectly live. This template has several values, formatted like spell_#_name. You can simply fill out as many spell names as you need, undefined spells are neatly excluded. spell_#_name is the technical spell name. This is the one that has to spelled perfectly. Blank spell names are neatly dropped from the bar. spell_#_autocast is the autocast state for that spell, by default: Reckless. It can be set to Careful, Reckless, or None. BiSEmbed This is a way to embed a BiS on the wiki. To learn what a BiS is, please read the BiS Guide. *Note: This template shows a little strangely in the visual editor, but works perfectly live. bis_data is the only field on a BiSEmbed. To get this from the BiS calculator, please use the special rule "wiki=1" and copy/paste the entire contents of the output "export.txt". More details can be found in the BiS Guide.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Guide